A digital camera is a camera that takes a still photograph or moving videos by recording images using electronic image sensors, such as CCD, CMOS, Foveon, or others. The digital camera may record thousands of such images in a memory device, and display the images immediately after they are taken. In addition, some or all of the images may be deleted to free space in the memory device.
Mobile devices are devices which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and videos on a display unit. Nowadays, the function of capturing images and video via the digital camera is commonly implemented on the mobile devices.